With a Closed Mouth
by HanariaBlack
Summary: -D/H- Memiliki kekasih yang tunawicara tidak membuat Harry berhenti tersipu. Draco selalu menemukan cara romantis untuk mengatakan 'aku cinta kamu' dengan mulut tertutup. AU. Drabble. RnR?


**Title: **With a Closed Mouth

**Rate:** T (for slash)

**Genre: **Romance

**Word ****Count: **990

**Pairings: **DMHP/Drarry.

**Warnings:** Slash, mute!Draco, minim dialogue

**Setting:** AU

**Hana****'****s ****Notes:: **Haloh, Hana ato Kaze disini lagi. Drarry dengan yah, Draco yang bisu. *diinjek Feltbeats, etc* moga gak ngebosenin. Plz, gimme a chance to entertain ya. **=)** Slash-hater? No flame. **Enjoy ****and ****Happy** **Reading~**

**Reminder: **_'__...__' __italic_ berarti bahasa isyarat Draco

**Summary:: **Memiliki kekasih yang tunawicara tidak membuat Harry berhenti tersipu. Draco selalu menemukan cara romantis untuk mengatakan 'aku cinta kamu' dengan mulut tertutup. AU. Drabble. RnR?

**:::**

**.**

**o:-:-: .*. :-:-:o**

**.**

**Harry ****Potter (c)** J.K. Rowling

**With ****a ****Closed ****Mouth (c)** HanariaBlack

**.**

**o:-:-: .*. :-:-:o**

**:::**

**.**

Harry telah mencintai Draco selama setahun, akan tetapi, ia tak pernah berkeinginan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan pirang satu itu.

Mata hijaunya terangkat, dan terarah ke jemari pucat yang mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Harry menatap mata kelabu Draco, tersenyum lembut padanya, lalu kembali memperhatikan jemari yang bergerak perlahan yang mencerminkan huruf demi huruf.

'_Ich_,' Harry melihat beberapa jemari kanan Draco menekuk. '_Liebe_,' dan akhirnya, '_Dich_.'

"_Ich __liebe __dich_?" Harry menaikkan alisnya pada Draco, menanyakan kalimat yang baru diketahuinya itu pada Draco dengan mengatakannya tanpa suara, karena Draco duduk cukup jauh darinya—dan Harry tak ingin mengambil resiko untuk ditegur guru mereka. "Apa maksudmu?"

Draco tersemyum tipis, dan Harry menerjemahkan kembali gerakan jemari Draco dalam hati, kemudian merasakan darah naik ke pipinya.

'_Itu artinya, aku cinta kamu.'_

**o:-:o**

Harry membiarkan lengan Draco memeluk pinggangnya saat berkeliling di taman London untuk _refreshing_.

Harry merasakan tangan Draco mengerat di pinggangnya, dan Harry mendongak, menemukan wajah Draco tak jauh darinya, dan mata kelabu yang bertanya hangat.

Harry tersenyum pada pemuda yang bisu itu. Karena dari awal Draco memang bisu, Harry jadi tahu dan terbiasa akan sikap Draco yang bertujuan.

"Oh," Harry melihat sekeliling, dan membiarkan senyumnya tetap menghias bibirnya. "Aku ingin es krim."

Draco menuntunnya ke sebuah kedai es krim yang biasa dikunjunginya dengan Harry.

"Aku mau rasa cokelat," pesan Harry pada kakek tua yang menjual es krimnya. "Dan untuk Draco, _vanilla_."

Selesai mendapatkan es krim _cone_, Harry menarik lengan Draco untuk mencari bangku taman yang kosong.

"Draco, mau duduk dimana?"

Draco menunjuk lewat gerakan mata sebuah bangku yang teduh di bawah pohon rindang, di dekat sebuah air mancur.

"_Perfect_," gumam Harry, lalu kembali menarik lengan Draco untuk duduk di tempat yang baru ditunjuk. "Draco mau duduk di kanan atau kiri?"

Draco, tanpa suara, duduk di tengah bangku, lalu menarik tubuh Harry dengan tangannya yang bebas—membuat Harry jatuh ke pangkuan Draco dengan wajah merona merah.

"D-Draco, nanti dilihat—"

Gerakan jemari tanda bicara Draco di depan wajahnya membuatnya diam, berpikir dengan wajah merah muda, lalu terpekik tertahan ketika Draco mencium tengkuknya.

'_Kau terlalu cantik sampai aku sulit menahan diri.'_

**o:-:o**

Hari ini hujan lebat, dan Harry terpaksa menunggu di sebuah kafè bersama Draco untuk berteduh karena tak satupun dari mereka membawa payung atau jas hujan.

"Lama banget hujannya," gerutu Harry, memandangi jalanan berkabut yang dipenuhi lampu berwarna merah dari kendaraan, dan kubangan air yang bersarang di pinggir jalan raya. "Aku bodoh karena lupa bawa payung tadi."

Harry mengangkat jarinya, lalu menggambar wajah Snape yang jelek dan bengkok di atas kaca kafè yang berembun karena suhu yang menurun, dengan bosan.

Kegiatannya tidak berkunjung lama karena tangan Draco menggenggam tangannya yang berada di atas kaca, lalu berdiri tegak dari posisi menyandarnya pada kaca kafè. Harry merasakan kehangatan tersendiri dari genggaman Draco, lalu mendongak untuk menemukan sepasang mata Draco yang terarah ke kaca di depan mereka, seakan mengajak Harry untuk menatapnya juga.

Mata hijaunya bergulir, dan wajahnya terasa memanas di udara dingin itu ketika matanya menangkap tulisan dari jemari di atas kaca yang berembun itu.

'_Harry's Love for me, is everything'_

**o:-:o**

Hari ini adalah tanggal merah karena para pengajar Hogwarts sedang diundang ke sebuh perayaan pendidikan di Bulgaria. Karena ayah dan ibunya Draco tidak berada di rumah, Draco meminta Harry untuk datang ke rumahnya.

Malfoy Manor terlalu luas, membuat Harry memutuskan untuk memasak saja di dapur rumah Draco. Karena bahan-bahannya lengkap (selalu lengkap), Harry meminta para Peri-rumah untuk keluar dari dapur sementara, lalu memutuskan untuk membuatkan _cookie_ untuk Draco yang sedang menunggunya di ruang utama—atas perintah Harry.

Harry mengangkat nampan dari _microwave_ Muggle (benar, Harry yang meminta Draco untuk sekali-sekali menyimpan barang dari dunianya) yang di atasnya kue kering bulat kecil-kecil rasa cokelat masih hangat dengan harum sedap. Menuang seluruh cookie ke dalam sebuah toples porselen yang besar, Harry mengantarnya keluar dapur untuk disajikan pada Draco.

Mata kelabu Draco menatapnya dari seberang ruangan, duduk di atas _loveseat_ hitam, membuat wajah Harry diwarnai rona. Setelah duduk di samping Draco, Harry menaruh toplesnya, dan membuka tutupnya.

"Aku sudah selesai," kata Harry sambil memberikan senyuman. "Sesuai permintaanmu, kue cokelat."

Draco memandangnya diam, lalu melingkarkan lengan pucatnya di pinggang Harry, dan mencium bibir, hidung, dan pipi Harry.

Sebelum ciuman itu berpindah ke tempat lain yang tidak diinginkan saat ini, Harry menjauhkan kepala Draco, lalu tersenyum minta maaf. "Terima kasih juga," balas Harry. "Kau bisa makan kuemu sekarang."

Draco tidak melepaskan lengan kirinya yang melingkar di tubuh Harry. Tangan lainnya terangkat untuk mengambil sebuah kue cokelat.

Harry menatap kue cokelat yang berada dekat wajahnya, karena Draco duduk menempel dengannya. Bingung karena Draco tidak kunjung memakan kuenya, ia bertanya. "Ada apa?"

Draco tidak membalas apapun. Pemuda Malfoy itu melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuh Harry, dan kemudian mengeluarkan seluruh isi toples itu, membuat Harry mengerutkan keningnya.

"Draco, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Tak lama kemudian, pertanyaan Harry dijawab.

Kue-kue kecil itu dirangkai menjadi '_I __Love __You_' di atas meja kaca tembus pandang.

Sekali lagi, darah naik ke pipi Harry, dan Harry jadi penasaran kenapa Draco selalu tahu cara untuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang rumit tanpa suara yang keluar.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Hana's Notes:<strong>**:**

Drabble ketiga.. yang nuntut pengen ditulis dari kemaren. Makasih yang udah mau sempet kesini, apalagi mau review! #peyukcium **:D** btw, kenapa disini words-nya jadi nambah ya? **-_-**

**Review?**

Thanks to you,

-Hana,

Finished on 25th of November.


End file.
